


Mint

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [5]
Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Daddy had always said that love was the most important thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint

Her Daddy had always said that love was the most important thing in the world. It was love that got him out of bed and across town to his job, and love that got his tired feet home. Love made him work even harder, to come home and prepare the best food in the world for dinner.

Tiana did have the good things in life. Had a younger version of herself seen her restaurant, large home, and luxury car then surely she would have fainted. Mint green money always filled her wallet, and for once she didn't so much as blink when she passed it to another's hands. Money came and money went, as was money's way.

It was love that made her keep her restaurant going. Love was in her food, that special secret ingredient that made her customers return for another dish and that no other chef could emulate.

And just like her father, whenever she got home she was met with warm embraces and squeals of delight. Charlotte was ever energetic and excited, no matter her age.

As the blond embraced her, Tiana would feel another beside her. When she looked to the sky, her father smiled at her from the stars.


End file.
